Mei (Overwatch)
Mei is a scientist who has taken the fight to preserve the environment into her own hands. Though many blamed the planet's escalating, unexplained climate phenomena on the advent of new technologies, the rapidly growing omnic population, and drastically increased consumption of resources, the true cause remained unknown. To find a solution, Overwatch established a series of eco-Watchpoints at remote, critical locations worldwide. Mei-Ling Zhou was a member of this multiyear initiative. A peerless climatologist, she had introduced cutting-edge innovations in the field of climate manipulation that protected at-risk areas in Asia and beyond. She was assigned to the program's monitoring station at Watchpoint: Antarctica when disaster struck: a sudden, catastrophic polar storm battered the installation and cut it off from the outside world, leaving the facility damaged and the scientists stranded. As their supplies dwindled, they entered cryostasis in a last-ditch effort to survive until a rescue attempt could be made. But that rescue never came. It was years later when the team's cryogenics chamber was finally discovered. Mei, still in hibernation, was the only survivor. The world Mei awoke to had gone through considerable changes: Overwatch was no more, the serious climate issues had worsened, and none of the eco-Watchpoints were in operation. Any clues that they had uncovered were lost. Mei has decided to continue her work on her own. Equipped with a portable version of her climate-manipulation technology, she travels around the world, hoping to re-establish the eco-network and track down the causes of the threats to the planet's ecosystem. Abilities: Endothermic Blaster: fires a stream of “Frost” that will eventually freeze enemies for a short period of time, fires an icicle that can be shot at incredibly fast speeds, vacuums small piles of snow and shoot snowballs that are strong enough to kill herself with. Cryo-freeze: Mei becomes immune to all attacks, becomes stationary, and rapidly heals her. Ice Wall: creates a large ice wall of five pillars on the ground or walls, or she can make one pillar instead Blizzard: sends out her little robot snowball to freeze a large area, including enemies inside Yeti Trap: places a large bear trap on the ground, it takes a while to recalibrate and work though Flurry: gets snowball (robot) to fill his gun this snow to make her snowball setting rapid fire for a small time Strategy: Mei is a master of isolating, freezing and killing her isolated opponents. Killing weak enemies herself and letting her team kill the frozen tanks. If she is in over her head, she can cryo-freeze or ice wall her opponents for safety, possible harming her own team. If her abilities are on cool down, you can killer quickly, because she has no escapes. She is also weak against fighting numerous enemies at once. She is better with a defensive team. Where does he fit # Scout # Melee Expert # Tech Specialist Category:Overwatch Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Chinese Characters Category:Scout 1. Category:Melee Expert 2. Category:Tech Specialist 3. Category:Female Category:Human Characters